


Easy Way Out

by Zari_loves_Isaac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isaac Feels, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zari_loves_Isaac/pseuds/Zari_loves_Isaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac feels like he can't go on anymore</p>
<p>Just a little drabble about my favorite character :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Way Out

_'This will be so easy'_ , Isaac thought as he stood in front of the bathroom sink, the mirror doors of the cabinet in front of him standing open and its contents welcoming him. His father had collected so many sleeping pills and pain killers, he would have no hard time at all to find what he needed.

So what if everybody would call him a coward who took the easy way out? His dad already thought he was weak anyway and he'd had a hard time for most of his life, so making this last bit a little less difficult wasn't too much to ask, was it?

Isaac grabbed a few different pill containers without paying much attention to their labels and went back to his room. He sat down on his bed and his hands were sweaty as he let the containers roll down onto his sheets. He took a few deep breaths before pulling one cap off after the other and emptying the containers, pills raining down onto his bed in a Kaleidoscope of colors.

_'It'll be just like falling asleep'_

He looked at the candy-like tablets on his crinkled sheets and hesitated. Maybe his life wasn't all that bad, some people had it worse, right?

_'Of course, you can't even do this, you little shit!'_ , he heard his father's voice in his head and grabbed a fistful of pills with a frustrated frown as tears stung inside his eyes. He pushed them in all at once and almost gagged when he took a sip from the water bottle placed on his nightstand. He had to take a few more sips of water, only swallowing a few pills at a time, feeling like he couldn't get this over with fast enough now.  
Breathing heavily, he lay down on his back already starting to feel drowsy as if he hadn't slept in ages. He blinked like a baby trying to keep it's eyes open but not able to keep sleep at bay much longer, his eyelids felt so heavy.  
A smile crept onto his face as he thought he heard his mother's voice singing him a lullaby like she always used to do.

 

_Baby sleep, gently sleep_   
_Life is long and love is deep_   
_Time will be sweet for thee_   
_All the world to see_

_Time to look about and know_   
_How the shadows come and go_   
_How the breeze stirs the trees_   
_How the blossoms grow_

 

And he didn't feel alone when his eyes closed.


End file.
